


Crown

by TheRyuuhou



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Wings, M/M, TXT all have horns, WINGS Era (BTS), Wings, taehyung has wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRyuuhou/pseuds/TheRyuuhou
Summary: A blonde man with great, inky black wings slowly walked towards a boy seated on the floor. It was such a sad sight, to see the young creature cry, his brown hair giving way to something out of the ordinary, two large horns.“Hey.” The stranger spoke, kneeling before the boy, his deep voice reverberating throughout the quiet street. “Your horns are beautiful.”





	1. Introduction and Foreword

So, as we all now know, TXT have debuted- SOoooOOOOoo  
  
My arse decided to write a fanfic.  
  
Time to lay down some rules:  
  
Please do not ask me to ship TXT with BTS....?  (The age difference Y'all.)  
Please do not demand updates.  


Please do enjoy!  
  
Please do leave kudos and comments.  
  
Please do recommend me or my works to fellow friends and ARMY etc.  
  


 

 

_**In this fic, no underage smut or relationships will be in play.** _

__**TXT members may, later on, get shipped with eachother.**  
  
However, BTS Member x TXT Member relationships will not.  
  
Please do understand that any person doing the above is sexualising a minor. (Under 18 X 20+ is WRONG.)


	2. I : The prolouge

**M  o  N  s  T  e  R**

_/ˈmɒnstə/_

**N  o  U  n**

**a** large **, ugly, **and frightening imaginary **creature.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**M**

**o**

**n**

**s**

**t**

**e**

**r**

**M**

**o**

**n**

**s**

**t**

**e**

**r**

 

**W**

**h**

**a**

**t**

 

**t**

**h**

**e**

 

**h**

**e**

**l**

**l**

 

**am I?**

 

**W**

**h**

**y**

**D**

**o**

 

**T**

**h**

**e**

**y**

 

**L**

**a**

**u**

**g**

**h**

**?**

 

**a**

**m**

 

**i**

 

**t**

**h**

**a**

**t**

 

**u**

**g**

**l**

**y**

**?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Damn_

 

 

 

DAMN

 

 

 

 

 

~~DAMN!!~~

 

 

 

 

**DAMN**

 

 

 

**I**

**hate**

**myself.**

**I**

**Hate**

**You.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Who are you?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Who am I?_   
  
  
  


 

 

 

_Who was I?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_AM I ME?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Or are you me?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Monster._ **

 

 

 

 

**_Monsters._ **

 

 

 

 

**_That's who we are._ **

 

 

* * *

He couldn’t breathe.

It plagued him.

It haunted him.

He was a monster.

  
They hurt him.

They jeered.

They laughed.

He was a monster.

Those horns.

Horns on his head.

Growing outward.

They were so ugly.

He was a monster.


End file.
